Veneno de una obsesión
by Berna CXDB
Summary: Se van a decir que esta bien, que todo ha pasado y que las cosas mejoraran. Los dos saben que no es cierto, que se están matando y no les importa.


¡Felices fiestas Yei! (Yk2895)

* * *

 _¿La obsesión es el veneno o el veneno la obsesión?_

 _._

 _._

Sostuvo su aliento desviando la mirada al suelo ¡Qué rayos hacia ahí! Ni siquiera era necesario que volteara a mirarlo, su sombra, su presencia, su olor; todo le indicaba que se trataba de él y de nadie más. Ambos se habían gritado como nunca lo habían hecho hasta ahora, ella le había roto una botella de whisky en la cara mientras que él había devuelto el golpe con el puño cerrado; por instinto se llevó su mano a la mejilla donde aún tenía la marca de aquella discusión.

– ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Sus miradas finalmente se encontraron. Esos ojos tan oscuros como la noche, ese vacío que se tragaba por completo su mirada como si aquellos ojos jade no pudieran escapar a otro lugar. Ella fue la primera en romper el contacto, lo único que pudo hacer fue observar arriba de sus ojos. Hace unos días tenía un gran parche que cubría la parte superior de su ojo derecho y la mayoría de la frente, ahora solo tenía una marca, una ligera cicatriz que atravesaba su ceja haciéndolo ver jodidamente sexy.

Por dios, no importaba que le pasara a ese hombre, cualquier cosa solo lo hacía más irresistible.

–Vine a verte, ¿no puedo?

Mordió uno de sus labios ¿qué si no podía? Una sonrisa sínica fue lo único que pudo formular.

Habían discutido, es cierto que siempre lo hacían, pero estaban llegando a una zona peligrosa, a una línea que ambos sabían que de cruzar no había marcha atrás.

–Pasa.

Fue su única respuesta. Se alejó de la puerta y se adentró a su departamento. Casi a la par escuchó como se cerraba su puerta, probablemente Sasuke estuviera siguiendo sus pasos, no importaba.

Sobre la mesa tenía una botella de licor junto con unos vasos, ya no recordaba de que era la botella, sin importarle mucho llenó un vaso tomándoselo de golpe para volver a rellenarlo y simplemente sostenerlo por unos segundos. Lo miro nuevamente y ahí se encontraba, con la mirada sobre ella, con esos ojos que tanto le aterraban y a la vez que tanto amaba y deseaba.

Le ofreció el vaso que tenía quien extendió la mano para tomarlo, sin embargo, sujetó su brazo y la jaló bruscamente hacia él deshaciendo su distancia en cuestión de nada. El sonido del cristal romperse junto con el líquido derramándose hubiera sido el centro de atención, pero como en cualquiera de las veces pasadas el resultado era el mismo una y otra y otra y otra vez.

Sasuke la besaba con pación y ella respondía con la misma intensidad. En esos momentos a ninguno de los dos les interesaba un par de cristales en el suelo; solamente el deseo que emanaban el uno por el otro por, resultado de esos tres eternos días sin verse. Solo tres días había durado su última discusión, completamente nuevo récord.

–Sakura…

Escuchó como la llamaba, con esa voz ronca y tan llena de deseo que nublaba su juicio completamente, ¿ya donde se encontraban? ¿El baño, la cocina, la sala, una habitación? Lo único que veía era el rostro de su amado y un par de mechones que obstruían su mirada cuando llegaba a alejarse mas de un par de centímetros.

Su relación no comenzó de esa manera, según sus recuerdos al principio todo era tan normal que incluso dudaba que estuvieran saliendo. Un par de citas por aquí, un par de besos por allá; incluso en aquellas citas dobles con Naruto y Hinata; esos dos eran mucho mas cariñosos de lo que ellos llegaban a mostrar. Sasuke nunca fue del tipo de mostrar sus emociones tan abiertamente y menos aún en público por lo que realmente nunca le molesto, por otro lado, su afecto o dicho de una mejor manera: sus sentimientos por ella empezaron a manifestarse de otra manera.

Como mujer algo de celos por su pareja realmente se sentían bien, ver como su molestia era real al verla hablando con desconocidos o incluso por el simple hecho de mirar de reojo a otro hombre. Era algo complicado ¿sabían? En si el sentimiento era cálido, pero como arreglarlo no era tan sencillo. Las primeras veces ella trataba de prestarle más atención cosa que lo molestaba, entonces trató de darle su espacio, cosa que lo molestaba aún más.

Una de sus primeras grandes peleas fue cuando sin un punto fijo del cual partir le pidió un consejo a la única persona que conocía a Sasuke mejor que ella, su amigo y casi hermano: Naruto.

Una idea de la cual se lamentaba hasta la fecha.

Sabia que Naruto lo había hecho con la mejor de las intenciones, también que el enojo de Sasuke estaba hasta cierto punto justificado, aunque le dijeran lo contrario. Después de todo contar tus problemas personales a una persona es una cosa, pero hablar de ellos cuando alguien mas aparte de ti esta involucrado sin su previo consentimiento es algo completamente distinto.

Su amigo le dio un par de consejos de como lidiar con su novio aparte de prometerle que hablaría con él. Tan solo unas horas después de que se vieran, Sasuke llegó completamente molesto a su apartamento gritando cosas como: "¿Qué tiene que ver Naruto en esto?" "¿Le tienes mas confianza a él que a mí?" "¿Entonces por que mejor no empiezas a salir con ese idiota?" Definitivamente no era lo que esperaba.

Nunca lo había visto tan enojado, por lo que en esa ocasión no hizo mucho.

Si es que antes lo había ocultado, ahora los celos de su novio eran excesivos. Desde pequeñas cosas como esperarla a diario fuera de la universidad, hasta otras ya más preocupantes como cuando había golpeado a unos de sus compañeros cuando este se había despedido de ella con un abrazo.

El sueño de cualquier mujer siempre era tener un novio atento y que se preocupara por ella. Recordaba las quejas de su amiga Ino, mientras se lamentaba de uno de sus tantos exnovios por nunca recibir mensajes de su parte, ya fuera de buenos días, saludarla o simplemente desearle un lindo día; si mal no recordaba esa era una de las razones por la que la rubia había terminado con ese tipo solo para encontrarse otro igual uno o dos novios después.

Completamente contrario, Sasuke la mensajeaba con frecuencia cosa de la que Ino moría de envidia. La cuestión era que fuera de desearlo un lindo día le preguntaba donde estaba, con quien estaba y cuanto tardaría en volver. Varias de sus discusiones mas acaloradas eran cuando ella olvidaba; por cualquier razón, responderle uno de sus mensajes.

Jamás se había planteado que hubiera algo malo con su relación, al final de cuentas a su manera Sasuke le demostraba sus sentimientos por ella, se preocupaba por su bienestar y que no iba a permitir que nada ni nadie los separara. Las discusiones, los golpes y los desvelos eran algo normal que pasaban todas las parejas ¿no? Jamás había escuchado a Hinata o a Tenten quejarse de algo similar, pero de seguro se debía a que ellas decidían mantener sus problemas para sí mismas y arreglarlo con sus parejas sin tener que involucrar a terceros. En esa parte estaba apenada por no haber sido lo suficientemente capaz, pero se aseguró de que ni en broma hubiera una segunda vez. Tal vez no lo aparentaran por fuera, pero sus amigas eran realmente fuertes.

Todo pasaba tan rápido.

Todo cambiaba tan deprisa.

Todo seguía su ritmo.

Y sin embargo ella era la única que se detenía.

¿Por qué estaba pensando en todo eso?

¿Por qué se preocupaba por nimiedades cuando tenia al hombre que amaba frente a ella?

–S-Sasuke, yo…

–Lo se…

Su única reacción fue aferrarse fuertemente a su espalda, tan fuerte que probablemente le dejaría una marca de rasguños por unos días. Al pensarlo se aferró aun con más fuerza como si esas marcas implicaran que era su hombre y de nadie más, después de todo no necesitaba mirarse en un espejo como para saber que el Uchiha había hecho algo parecido con su cuello todo ese tiempo que ella se perdió en sus recuerdos.

–Espera un momento –la escena se detuvo como si se tratase de un viejo cuadro perdido en el tiempo. ¿Cuándo se habían desecho de sus ropas? Ya era muy tarde para pensar en eso. Lo único que le importaba era apreciar al hombre sobre el que se encontraba encima, ese del cual se encontraba perdidamente enamorada. Odiaba cuando no estaba con él, odiaba esos tres malditos días en los que no pudo verlo, odiaba que fuera un maldito obsesivo con ella y odiaba que a ella le gustara esa obsesión.

–Sakura –en el segundo que se descuidó el pelinegro fácilmente cambio posiciones con ella. Ahora él se encontraba arriba, en la zona dominante, la que mas le gustaba –Eres mía y de nadie más.

Al igual que cuando lo recibió en la puerta de su apartamento, no pudo hacer más que esbozar una sonrisa sínica para finalmente contestar:

‹‹Lo soy››

* * *

Notas del autor: Fue una rara sensación escribir esto. No suelo usar estos personajes ni escribir este tipo de historias, sin embargo, puedo decir que fue una gran experiencia ya que de inmediato me llegaron a la mente mas ideas de relaciones toxicas con otros personajes.

Para Yk2895: Como siempre un placer dedicarte una historia. Elegí la primera de tus peticiones ya que realmente no soy muy fan de Harry Potter y nunca he visto Game of Thrones xP

No soy tu amigo secreto original, Alberto-M lo era (curiosamente él me tocó también como amigo secreto xD) Pero por parte de los dos te deseo una feliz navidad junto con un excelente y productivo año nuevo.

¡Mis mejores deseos!


End file.
